An Alpha's Recruitment: Part 2
by Luminous-Jones-Gothicfantasy2
Summary: Newly turned Werewolf and Alpha Tommy Dawkins is struggling with controlling his Lycanthropy as he needs to protect his home town, Pleasantville. He knows he needs to find away to control himself if he is going to keep his Lycanthropy a secret and fight evil. Little did he expect his friend Merton Dingle to be come his anchor. (Continued from my old account GothicfantastLover)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone I wanted to post this little note before hand. This story hasnt been stolen or anything. I am GothicfantasyLover but I lost access to my original account so I am using this new one to continue my fanfictions and post new ones. _

**Tommy**

**Later that day**_ (After School)_

Tomorrow we had to go meet Phoebe at the park so that we could go to meet those werewolves, she had mentioned. I really hoped they could help me and that they really were good like she had said. There was no way I would turn anyone if they were going to become evil, that's why I hoped that they could help me in recruiting people so that didn't happen.

Now, I was sat in Merton's lair (aka bedroom) watching some lame horror movie. There was nothing scary about it. It couldn't hold my attention or put me on the edge of my seat.

"Can we see if something else is on?" I wondered.

"It's supposed to be a classic, " Merton replied as if I cared. Boring was boring.

"It's boring," I told him.

"Okay, we'll see if there's anything better on TV, " he agreed.

"Ok, good," I said standing up from the seat. "I'll be back just going to go use the toilet, " I added.

"While you're gone can you get something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied and then headed out of the lair.

I walked up two flights of stairs to get to the toilet and once I reached the top, Becky was just coming out of her bedroom. "Tommy, " she stated straightening her hair and smiled.

"Hi, Beckster," I said back.

"What you doing?" She wondered.

"I was just going to the toilet, " I replied.

"No, I meant what are you doing here?" She corrected.

"Oh, I've come to hang out with Merton, " I told her.

"Why?" The smile dropped from her face and then continued, "why does someone as cool as you hang with my brother? He's such a freak."

A growl tried to force its way from my throat, so I had to bite down on my bottom lip to hold it inside. Her insults at her brother had always annoyed me but now I had to fight against my urge to snap and shout at her. What is happening to me? I thought.

"You should try to be a little nicer to your brother. He's not that bad and he cares a lot about you," I told her still fighting against myself.

"Whatever," she said as she walked away and I ran into the toilet room.

When the door was shut, the growl finally managed to win. Before I could wolf out I thought about Merton and the kissed we shared. Slowly, Becky's words began to fade from my mind. Anyway, she should be glad that Merton was her big brother. He could be so much worse. Merton was a good brother; he cared a lot about her and would always be there when she needed. Yes, he came off as a little strange sometimes but he was a great guy.

When the words were fully out of my mind, I used the toilet. Then I washed my hands and headed back downstairs.

I went to the kitchen to get drinks and Becky was there too. Trying not to look in her direction, I walked to the fridge. "Hi, again," she said, but I really wish she hadn't. I liked Becky, but I kinda had to she was my boyfriend's sister. That felt a little strange to say because I never had a boyfriend before but it felt so right too. As Merton was the only boy I had felt that way about. I just didn't want to talk to her in case she was mean to him again because I didn't know if I could control my anger again. I didn't think I would hurt her but I would definitely wolf out. If I did I could scare her or worse she would tell everyone she knew. She loved to gossip about everything and everyone.

I turned her and said, "hi, " back, because I had too. It would be rude to ignore her.

Please don't say anything mean. Don't call him names, I thought to myself as I returned to face the fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of cola.

"What you said before about my brother. I know he cares about me but sometimes a little too much, and there's no denying he's a freak. I don't want people seeing me with such a loser, " she said and I began to squeeze the bottle.

"Anyway, hope you have fun watching movies with that freak, " she added as she walked out.

The bottle top came flying off and some of the cola flowed down to the floor, wetting my hand or now paw. I hadn't fully wolfed out which was good. I could easily calm down.

Once I had done so I popped the bottle on the table so that I could clean up the spilt cola. After, doing that I looked into the fridge again and found some Yohoo. Merton and Becky's parents must have gone shopping. I took out a bottle of Yohoo for Merton, shut the fridge, grabbed my own drink and then headed out of the kitchen.

Back down in the lair, Merton had found something else to watch and luckily I hadn't missed anything. The movie was just starting. I sat down in my seat.

"Here you go," I said handing Merton his drink.

"Thank you, " he said taking it from me.

Then I took a sip of my own drink before turning to the TV. A few seconds into the movie, I glanced at him. Who would have thought it? That Merton and I would become much more than friends? His eyes stayed on the tv as I moved closer to him. I never knew that this would happen. That I could ever feel that way about a boy, but I was glad it was Merton I had grown to feel that way about. Before I didn't understand my feelings, but now it was so clear to me. How Becky's words had made me angry and how here now looking at him I just wanted to hold him.

I think he felt my eyes on him because he turned to face me and then smiled. When I smiled back he turned back to the TV and I found myself inching even closer to him until my arm was around his shoulder. That made him turn back around quickly. His eyes looked so shocked for a moment, I thought that he would pull away from me but then he relaxed, leaning on me. I too relaxed a little, letting out a sigh. He does like me. He wants to date too. It's just new to him, just like it is new for me too. It would take some getting use to be this close to each other but I wouldn't mind it.

Both of us then turned to the TV, to actually watch it instead of just looking at each other.

It was over about 2 hours later and both of us yawned, almost in sync. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Hang on," he replied getting up. Then he walked over to where his alarm clock was. "10:45," he told me after looking at the clock.

"I think, I might head home. I'm tired and we have a busy day tomorrow, " I said.

"You could stay here," he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why you need to go home. When you could sleep over," he replied.

"Ok, I'll stay," I agreed and he smiled in response.

Then we got ready for bed and he climbed into his bed, pulling back the black sheets and leaving room for me. I hesitated but only for about two seconds and then got in with him. "Good night."

"Good night," he said too and I was about to lay down when he added, "no goodnight kiss?"

I turned back to face him. His eyes were now closed and his lips puckered. I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away he said, "night then, " and laid down. I did the same. that day (After School)

Tomorrow we had to go meet Phoebe at the park so that we could go to meet those werewolves, she had mentioned. I really hoped they could help me and that they really were good like she had said. There was no way I would turn anyone if they were going to become evil, that's why I hoped that they could help me in recruiting people so that didn't happen.

Now, I was sat in Merton's lair (aka bedroom) watching some lame horror movie. There was nothing scary about it. It couldn't hold my attention or put me on the edge of my seat.

"Can we see if something else is on?" I wondered.

"It's supposed to be a classic, " Merton replied as if I cared. Boring was boring.

"It's boring," I told him.

"Okay, we'll see if there's anything better on TV, " he agreed.

"Ok, good," I said standing up from the seat. "I'll be back just going to go use the toilet, " I added.

"While you're gone can you get something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied and then headed out of the lair.

I walked up two flights of stairs to get to the toilet and once I reached the top, Becky was just coming out of her bedroom. "Tommy, " she stated straightening her hair and smiled.

"Hi, Beckster," I said back.

"What you doing?" She wondered.

"I was just going to the toilet, " I replied.

"No, I meant what are you doing here?" She corrected.

"Oh, I've come to hang out with Merton, " I told her.

"Why?" The smile dropped from her face and then continued, "why does someone as cool as you hang with my brother? He's such a freak."

A growl tried to force its way from my throat, so I had to bite down on my bottom lip to hold it inside. Her insults at her brother had always annoyed me but now I had to fight against my urge to snap and shout at her. What is happening to me? I thought.

"You should try to be a little nicer to your brother. He's not that bad and he cares a lot about you," I told her still fighting against myself.

"Whatever," she said as she walked away and I ran into the toilet room.

When the door was shut, the growl finally managed to win. Before I could wolf out I thought about Merton and the kissed we shared. Slowly, Becky's words began to fade from my mind. Anyway, she should be glad that Merton was her big brother. He could be so much worse. Merton was a good brother; he cared a lot about her and would always be there when she needed. Yes, he came off as a little strange sometimes but he was a great guy.

When the words were fully out of my mind, I used the toilet. Then I washed my hands and headed back downstairs.

I went to the kitchen to get drinks and Becky was there too. Trying not to look in her direction, I walked to the fridge. "Hi, again," she said, but I really wish she hadn't. I liked Becky, but I kinda had to she was my boyfriend's sister. That felt a little strange to say because I never had a boyfriend before but it felt so right too. As Merton was the only boy I had felt that way about. I just didn't want to talk to her in case she was mean to him again because I didn't know if I could control my anger again. I didn't think I would hurt her but I would definitely wolf out. If I did I could scare her or worse she would tell everyone she knew. She loved to gossip about everything and everyone.

I turned her and said, "hi, " back, because I had too. It would be rude to ignore her.

Please don't say anything mean. Don't call him names, I thought to myself as I returned to face the fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of cola.

"What you said before about my brother. I know he cares about me but sometimes a little too much, and there's no denying he's a freak. I don't want people seeing me with such a loser, " she said and I began to squeeze the bottle.

"Anyway, hope you have fun watching movies with that freak, " she added as she walked out.

The bottle top came flying off and some of the cola flowed down to the floor, wetting my hand or now paw. I hadn't fully wolfed out which was good. I could easily calm down.

Once I had done so I popped the bottle on the table so that I could clean up the spilt cola. After, doing that I looked into the fridge again and found some Yohoo. Merton and Becky's parents must have gone shopping. I took out a bottle of Yohoo for Merton, shut the fridge, grabbed my own drink and then headed out of the kitchen.

Back down in the lair, Merton had found something else to watch and luckily I hadn't missed anything. The movie was just starting. I sat down in my seat.

"Here you go," I said handing Merton his drink.

"Thank you, " he said taking it from me.

Then I took a sip of my own drink before turning to the TV. A few seconds into the movie, I glanced at him. Who would have thought it? That Merton and I would become much more than friends? His eyes stayed on the tv as I moved closer to him. I never knew that this would happen. That I could ever feel that way about a boy, but I was glad it was Merton I had grown to feel that way about. Before I didn't understand my feelings, but now it was so clear to me. How Becky's words had made me angry and how here now looking at him I just wanted to hold him.

I think he felt my eyes on him because he turned to face me and then smiled. When I smiled back he turned back to the TV and I found myself inching even closer to him until my arm was around his shoulder. That made him turn back around quickly. His eyes looked so shocked for a moment, I thought that he would pull away from me but then he relaxed, leaning on me. I too relaxed a little, letting out a sigh. He does like me. He wants to date too. It's just new to him, just like it is new for me too. It would take some getting use to be this close to each other but I wouldn't mind it.

Both of us then turned to the TV, to actually watch it instead of just looking at each other.

It was over about 2 hours later and both of us yawned, almost in sync. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Hang on," he replied getting up. Then he walked over to where his alarm clock was. "10:45," he told me after looking at the clock.

"I think, I might head home. I'm tired and we have a busy day tomorrow, " I said.

"You could stay here," he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why you need to go home. When you could sleep over," he replied.

"Ok, I'll stay," I agreed and he smiled in response.

Then we got ready for bed and he climbed into his bed, pulling back the black sheets and leaving room for me. I hesitated but only for about two seconds and then got in with him. "Good night."

"Good night," he said too and I was about to lay down when he added, "no goodnight kiss?"

I turned back to face him. His eyes were now closed and his lips puckered. I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away he said, "night then, " and laid down. I did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

(I know that they were never really shown in the show but Merton's parents will be making an appearance in this chapter, but since they were never shown in the show, just mentioned, I don't know their personality or mannerisms or what they looked like, so I'm just gonna make them up.)

Merton

I stretched and turned around, nearly hitting Tommy by accident, completely forgetting he was laid beside me, but I stopped my arm just in time. Putting my arm to my side, I looked at him. He looked so peaceful asleep, that he looked almost more good looking than normal. A smile came on my face and I turned onto my back staring up at the ceiling, thinking how lucky I was to have him both as a best friend and boy friend. Just to have him in my life was more than I could ever ask. All I wanted growing up was a real friend and now I had that and more with Tommy.

A few moments later I could feel him moving, so I glanced at him again to notice that he was waking up. "Morning, " I said.

"Morning, buddy," he said sitting up. "Well I guess you're more than that now, " he added.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed sitting up also. "So when are we going tell people about us?" I wondered.

"Erm... I think we shouldn't tell everyone just yet, " Tommy replied.

"Why not?"

"Well are you ready for your parents to know that youre dating another boy?" He stated.

"Not really, but I don't want to hide, " I told him.

"And you don't have to, not forever. Just until we find away to tell our parents, " he said.

"Ok," I agreed because he was right in what he said. We did need to think of a good way to tell our parents.

"Anyway, I guess we better be getting up. We have Phoebe to meet," I added pushing back the duvet.

"Yeah, you're right," he said getting out of bed.

I followed him then went to my wardrobe to look for something to wear. After about 5 seconds of searching through, I pulled out a pair of black pants and a red shirt.

"Oh, yeah I don't have a change of clothes. I'm going to have to ask Phoebe if I can call home before we go to the future," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah, good idea," I said as I went over to my chest of draws to get out some socks and underwear.

Turning to Tommy I said, "I'll be back. I'm going to try and jump in the shower if it's free."

"Ok, I'll wait here," he stated and then I headed up stairs.

I was about to head up the second set off stairs when my Mom came out of the kitchen. When her eyes fell on me, she smiled. "Morning, Merton."

"Morning Mom," I replied.

"Do you want some breakfast, sweetie? I'm making pancakes," she asked me.

"Sounds good but I'm going upstairs to have a shower first," I answered.

"Ok. When you get out tell your sister to come down for breakfast," she told me.

"Why do I need to tell her?" I sighed.

"Just do it please," she ordered.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Oh, will there be enough time feed one extra person? Tommy slept over last night," I asked her.

"Oh, you never said said friend was stopping over," she Pointe out.

"It was kinda a last minute thing."

"Ok, well there will be more that enough," she told me.

"Ok," I said and headed upstairs.

Several minutes later, I had gotten out of the show and was ready. Well almost ready. The water and shampoo had washed all the gel and hair spray out of my hair, so it was flat and straight. But my hair products were downstairs in my lair so respiking my hair would have to wait until after breakfast. I gathered up my dirty clothes and towel, then walked out and went to Becky's room.

I stopped outside and knocked on the door. Just a second later she shouted, "What do you want this time mom? I'm trying to decide what to wear today."

"It's Merton," I called.

"Eww, get away from my bedroom freak," she shouted.

I shook my head and said, "Mom, wanted me to tell you to come down for breakfast. She's making pancakes."

There was a slight pause, I thought that she wasn't going to reply but then she opened the door and spoke, "tell her I'll be down soon. Now, get lost freaker. I've got some very important descision making to do and you're destracting me."

"What's so important about picking out an outfit?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"Wait do you have a date? Who is he? What's his name?" If she had a date I needed to know his name, what year he was. I need to know who he was if he was dating my little sister.

"I don't have a date. I just want to dress nice, which is something you wouldn't understand, and even if I had a date I wouldn't tell you. Now, didn't you hear me the first time get lost freaker," she ordered me.

"I was go-" I started to say but she slammed the door cutting me off. "Ing anyway," I added quietly

Then I turned and headed downstairs. While entering the kitchen I threw my clothes and towel into the wash basket as I told mom, "Becky said she'll be down soon. She's busy picking out an outfit?"

"Ok," she said.

"Can I take some pancakes down to the lair for me and Tommy?" I asked her.

"You don't want to eat up here with your family?" She wondered with pleading brown eyes.

"Not really," I replied

"Ok, then." Her voice sounded a little disappointed.

She placed them on two separate plates. "Will you be okay carrying them both?"

"I'll be fine," I told her and she nodded.

Plating them up didn't take too long because I helped her to do so. After the plates were full, my Mom squirted chocolate sauce on top and then digged in some forks into the pancakes. Then I picked up them up one plate in each hand and walked out through the open door.

I walked towards the lair door and almost dropped them as I tried to open the door.

"Why, do you have two plates? You're not that hungry are you?" I heared my father ask from behind me, so I slowly turned around.

"One's for Tommy. He slept over last night," I told him

"Here, I'll help you. You don't want to drop them," he offered as he pushed open the door for me.

"Thanks dad," I thanked as I stepped down on to the first stopped.

"No problem, son," he said and then shut the door behind me.

As I stepped off of the last step I said, "Tommy I got pancakes."

"Nice," he said as I carried them over to my desk and placed them down.

"Woah, what happened to your hair?" He gasped. Tommy rarely saw my hair unspiked. In fact I don't think he ever had.

"Nothing. This is how it looks before I spike it up," I told him.

"Then how come you haven't spiked it up today?" He asked

"I will after breakfast." I sat down on my chair and began to eat, so did Tommy.

A few moments later to me and said, "do you know you look different with it down like that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I've been thinking while you've been in the shower," he stated.

"About what?" I asked him.

"About us," he replied and paused for a brief moment before adding, "about when would be a good time for us to tell our parents and how we can tell them."

"And, what's the conclusion?" I questioned as I dug my fork into the pancakes breaking a piece off.

"I think maybe we should tell them in a couple of weeks time, until we know exactly how we feel about each other. I mean we only just started dating yesterday so we shouldn't be rushing into things, ya know. You don't know our feelings could change," he answered.

"Maybe you're right," I agreed and ate the pancake piece on my fork.

After I finished eating it I added, "did you think of a way to tell them?"

"No, that part was a lot hard than I thought it would be."

He was right it was going to be a lot tougher than we first thought.

We finished off our pancakes and headed upstairs and went to the kitchen. After popping the plates in the sink we headed out to go meet Phoebe.

Author's Note:

Hope you all liked the chapter. I promise Scott and Stiles will be coming in very soon. I know I keep saying that but the build up is taking awhile but they shoulf be coming in chapter 12 or chapter 13. Also the next chapter should be a bit more interesting. It will be when Phoebe uses her spell to teleport Tommy and Merton, to meet Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy

We stopped just outside Emmerson Park to wait for Phoebe. About 3 minutes later she arrived and approached us. Then glanced around before saying, "It's a little busy here. We should go somewhere a little more quiet."

"Before you do your spell can I nip home and get a quick shower and change my clothes?" I asked her.

She sighed and then replied, "Sure."

"Thank you. I won't be long," I said and started to walk home. Merton and Phoebe followed me.

When I got home my parents were getting ready to go out and my brother Dean was sat in front of the TV like always.

"Morning, Tommy love," my mum greeted me and then her eyes fell on Merton and Phoebe. "Oh, and morning to you as well Merton and to sorry I don't think we've met," she added.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe," replied Phoebe.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sally, but sorry can't stay and chat me and my husband are going out," said my mum and then turned back to me before adding, "We'll be back later, Tommy and there's plenty of food in the cuboards and fridge if you or your friends get hungry."

"Ok, mom," I said and then headed up stairs to my room leaving Merton and Phoebe downstairs.

Merton

Tommy had gone upstairs to shower and change and Sally and Bob Dawkins waved us goodbye and headed out the door, so I went to go sit down on the couch near the TV. "Let's sit down and wait," I suggested to Phoebe as I walked.

She followed me and sat down next to me on the sofa. "No, talking," Tommy's brother demand with his eyes fixed to the TV screen.

There was some drama show on which was probably a repeat episode if it was on this early in the morning. Phoebe seemed to be watching it so I did the same.

Sometime later during am ad break, Tommy came back down dressed in completely different clothes, so Phoebe and I jumped out of our seats and followed him into the kitchen.

"So are you both ready to go now?" Phoebe asked us.

"Yeah," both Tommy and I replied in sync.

"All right...Ummm," she began and then her eyes shifted towards where Dean was sitting in the living room. "We should go somewhere else," she added her eyes returning to look at us.

"He'll be more focused on the TV than us," Tommy pointed out.

"I'd still rather go and cast the spell somewhere else," Phoebe said quietly.

"Ok, we can go upstairs," Tommy suggested.

"Ok," Phoebe said. Then Tommy led the way upstairs.

Tommy

I led them upstairs and stopped in the hallway. Phoebe then opened her bag and pulled out a stopwatch and some type of plant or herb. She rapped it around the watch and paused to say, "before you go I should warn you that the first time you teleport especially time travel using this spell you will feel very dizzy for awhile but it will pass."

"Right, stand there against the wall," she commanded us so Merton and I did as we were told. "Move closer together."

We did so and then she chanted some words.

Spirit guides us,

Spirit flows through us,

Let it make way,

Take us to where we seek,

Now with this watch I bind,

Protect us on our journey,

So mote it be.

She chanted as she flipped the watch in her hand and then pulled out the pin of the watch. Then she walked towards us and held it out to us so I took it from her. Returning to her bag she pulled out a photograph. "Remember you are looking for a High School called Beacon Hills High and for a boy called Scott McCall. This is him," she told us handing over the photo which Merton took from her.

"Are you not coming with us?" I wondered.

"No, I don't have the power to transport the three of us. Even two is stretching my power," she replied.

"How will we get back?" I asked.

"You, can repeat the spell and do exactly as I did, but I'm gonna follow you when I regain strength. It might not be for a few days here though, but I can arrive the next day there," she told us.

"So what do we do to get there?"

"You both need to hold the watch and one of you needs to press in the pin," she replied to me.

"Ok," I said nodding my head.

"When we see you again please teach me what you know about magic, please," Merton ordered and she laughed before replying.

"Sure," she said. This made Merton smile.

"Thank you for helping us. We'll see you soon," I said.

"See ya soon Tommy, Merton." I couldn't help but to notice that when she spoke Merton's name she smiled slightly. I glared at her through narrowed eyes. Did she fancy Merton? I hoped not.

"And it's really no problem at all. We are on the same side after all," she added a smile fading.

"Stay safe," Merton told her.

"I will. You too, goth boy," she said back in what seemed like a flirty way and I could feel jealousy course through my veins so much I had to clench my fist at my side so that I didn't wolf out.

What's wrong with me? I'm dating Merton not her so why should I feel jealous? But what if Merton likes her too?

"Ok so you two ready?" She added snapping me out of my thoughts and all the little hint of jealousy I had just a few seconds ago vanished.

"Ready," I replied.

"Me too," Merton added, so I held out my hand with the watch placed on the top of my palm.

Merton placed his hand on top and I pushed in the pin. Swills of light surrounded us pulling and dragging us through time until it stopped and we were no longer in my house.

"She weren't kidding when she said it makes you feel dizzy afterwards," Merton pointed out making me realize that I felt like I was spinning or was that the floor?

I took an unbalanced step forward as I looked down to the floor and I didn't know if it was just my eyes but it looked as if the ground was rotating beneath my feet.

"Is it normal to see the ground spinning under your feet?" I questioned.

"That's not the ground you see spinning. It's just your eyes. It's the dizziness," Merton answered.

"Oh," I sighed and then the both of us began walking or should I say stumbled forward.

As we walked Merton nearly fell over and would have done if I didn't grab him. "Merton are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "I just need to find some where to sit a minute," he added.

"Good idea. Me too," I agreed so we carried on until we came across a bench.

We sat down not talking until the dizzy spell passed, until Merton pointed out that he felt better now.

"Me too," I stated.

"I guess we better go find that school then," Merton suggested standing up.

"I guess," I replied following him and placing the watch in my pocket.

Now, that the dizziness had gone I looked around me taking in my surroundings which made the events before he arrived here reappear.

Merton walked up to a person passing by. "Hi, excuse me do you know were Beacon Hills High is?" He asked the man.

"Are you new students there?" The man questioned.

"Something like that," Merton answered.

"Okay," the man said and then turned to look down the street before adding, "Just carrying on walking down the street about 4 blocks and then turn left. It should be just there."

"Thank you," said Merton.

"You're welcome," the guy said and then Merton started walking again so I followed him.

"What's wrong?" asked Merton.

"Nothing," I replied turning to him placing my hands in my pockets.

"There is. I can tell. You've been super quiet since we left that bench," he pointed out.

"Really it's nothing," I repeated

"Really? Doesn't seem like it," he stated.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

I sighed and then said, "I didn't like the way Phoebe was acting."

"What?"

"She fancies you. She was trying to flirt with you," I replied.

"Was she?" He asked.

"Yes, she was," I answered.

"Really?" He said and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. If she likes me she likes but nothing will happen. I am with you now and I really like you. I only want you," he told me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he answered and my jealousy and doubts slipped away until they were replaced with a smile.

I stopped walking and Merton copied and he was about to say something, but I stepped closer to him and leaned forward looking him in the eye. Then I put one of my arms around him as if I was going to hug him but instead I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Let's go then," I said after we finished kissing.

"Mm-okay," he replied and then followed after me down the street.

"You got the picture still?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah," he said reaching inside his pocket and pulled it out.

"Ok, good," I said. "How will we actually find him?"

"Well we do have his photo so maybe we can ask people as they come out if they know him," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

We carried on walking following the directions the man had given us. Sometime later we came to the school gates, so we walked into the parking lot and waited for people to start leaving.

Quite a few minutes later began to leave, so we walked up to whoever we could manage to and asked them if they knew him, showing them the photography Phoebe had given us. We had no luck until a boy walked pass us towards a blue Roscoe Jeep with black doors.

"Hi, excuse me," I called and he stopped to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you know some called Scott McCall?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. What do you want him for?" The boy questioned.

Finally we found someone who knew him. He could take us to him.


End file.
